When the Sun Goes Down
by Bobika
Summary: Voldemort has won the Battle of Hogwarts, finding about his seventh Horcrux before Harry. In the coming years he's conquered the whole Europe. The story itself starts in 2019. A group of soldiers from the remaining resistance forces gets through the borders of the New Magical Empire with a plan to assassinate the Dark Lord, and with half-insane Harry Potter as their guide.


**Author's notes:**

_**Extended summary: **Rowling has written a fairy-tale. As much as I love her story, I don't like the number of happy coincidences she had to administrative to secure the win of her good guys. I'm not going to be so kind. My characters have run out of luck, now they have to rely solely on their abilities._

_I allowed them to be lucky until the battle of Hogwarts, exactly to the point when Voldemort is about to kill Snape in the Shrieking Shack. That's when I abandoned the cannon. Voldemort's grown suspicious about Snape's adamant pleas to see Harry, and instead of killing him instantly, he forced his way into his mind, a place that had been hidden from him for so many years, learning about Harry being his seventh Horcrux, while Harry himself remained ignorant of that fact for another whole year, with things occurring differently in the Hogwarts Battle after that point._

_The story itself starts in 2019, sets in the new Europe, conquered by Voldemort years ago. A group of soldiers from the remaining resistance forces got through the borders of the New Magical Empire with a plan to assassinate the Dark Lord. How does half-insane, treacherous, suicidal, but more or less immortal Master of Death Harry Potter fit into their story?_

_While narrating mainly from Neville's POV, make no mistake, it's still about Harry's live story and his little problem hiding in his famous scar._

_**Warning:** English is not my mother langue and I'm struggling with almost every sentence. But it's still an excellent exercise and I think the idea is worth the time I'm working on it. If anyone of you thinks the same, I would be really grateful for any help with improving my writing. If you think my butchering of English is too much for your eyes, just stop reading._

_._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**16 November 1999**

"You have no idea how fascinating this is."

"Fascinating? _Really_!"

Harry Potter lied in the centre of a dark chamber, tied to the cold stones under his bared back with heavy chains. There were torches along the walls, too far from him to actually see their flames, but his eyes were busy staring at the shadows the torches were making on the ceiling.

Tom Riddle was in there with him, sitting in a comfortable armchair. Floating around him were numerous parchments with notes written by quills working on his mental command.

"Yes, fascinating! I was quite _unpleasantly_ surprised at first, but now… I can see the possibilities now. A human body as a Horcrux. _That_ is something no man has ever heard about," Riddle said without glancing from one particularly long scroll.

"Oh, for god's sake, just admit you screwed up royally! To have a piece of your soul in your enemy, who can do anything he wants with it, is not exactly some scientific achievement!"

"Harry, I am afraid you misunderstood. You can do nothing."

"From all your Horcruxes this one is the easiest to destroy when I finally know about it. Face it, I'm gonna be dead pretty soon, killed by one of your Death Eaters while trying to escape, or later by myself, if there'll be no one else willing to do it. You've done a miserable job trying to kill me; you won't do better in keeping me alive."

"No, Harry. You have already found out that destroying one's Horcrux is not an easy task. And after tonight, you won't be different from them in this point. Even the fool Dumbledore suspected that the only safe way to really destroy the piece of my soul in you is to kill you by my own hand."

For one short minute there was a silence. Harry Potter seemed troubled by the mention of Dumbledore's plans, but recovered quickly. "I was nearly killed many times before."

"And that is just because I have never had a chance to finish the process of making a proper Horcrux from you. Something I have been working on for several weeks now, as you know. Just a few more rituals and you would be as indestructible as any of my other Horcruxes."

"The Horcruxes we've destroyed all?"

The quills stopped writing for a second, there was a rattling of his chains and Harry Potter gasped in pain.

"You won't be so lucky anymore. There is no chance you will ever leave my hospitality, Harry. But I do not underestimate you anymore, or your infamous luck. Even if you by chance managed to escaped, you would not be able to get yourself killed. Even now there are just a few ways to destroy Horcruxes and I plan to get rid the Earth of them all."

"There's no way you could prevent me to burn myself in Fiendfyre."

"And there comes the reason why it is so fascinating. A diadem could hardly ever defend itself against something so raw as a Fiendfyre, but a human body with its sense of self-preservation…"

"You doubt I'd be able to kill myself? You have no idea what I would sacrifice to defeat you, Riddle, my life being the lowest prize."

"I am not doubting your willingness to die, Harry, I found long time ago what a fool you are. No, I doubt your capability of fighting off one of the strongest magic ever discovered."

"Maybe you're just underestimating me again."

"This time, you are underestimating the power of the Horcruxes, Harry. You shall find out soon."

Another minute of tense silence.

"What does it feel like?" asked Harry Potter quietly in the end. "To have your soul so shattered that another piece of it has pulled apart without you ever knowing about it? Are you even killing people these days, or are you too scared it can happen again with every other cold-blooded murder you'll commit?

"And what does it feel like," the young man continued, his body crouched in anticipation of another blow of pain, but taunting his captor anyway, "that after long decades of careful planning, the boy, you hate the most, is the only thing that keeps you alive in the end?" Potter gave one harsh laugh. "One has to wonder where Trelawney made a mistake…"

The pain never came, but when Tom Riddle looked from his notes, his eyes were on fire. "Do not anger me, Potter. After all,_ you and I are going to live side by side for a very long time_."


End file.
